The Book
by Shiorca Sparrow
Summary: Will Turner uses a time machine, and a book as a portal and is brought into our time...our world...what will happen to him? pls. read
1. Default Chapter

**This is a new idea....hope you guys can keep on reading coz I'm really gonna get my brains worked on this...=) Please review and tell me if I have done anything wrong, or if there are any grammatical errors....i'd be so happy to hear from you.. Well, I don't own Will..(I own Orlando though.....*grins evilly*...) and I don't own Capt. Jack Sparrow...(but Johnny is locked up in my closet....*grins evilly...yet again*)....well...please read...and review..tell me if there's anything you want to change or if there's anything you want to happen in the story. =)  
  
Chapter I  
  
17th Century.......  
  
"Oh Will, that visit to the island was just breath-taking....thank you so much for taking me with you and Jack..." Elizabeth said, resting her head on Will's shoulder.  
  
"I'd do anything just to be with you." Will softly replied, as he affectionately brushed her dark blonde hair with his fingers.  
  
"I'm so glad it's all over....the black pearl now belongs to Jack again, and father approved of me marrying you." She replied.  
  
"That's Capt'n Jack Sparrow to ye me luv." Jack suddenly stated, as he popped his head into the cabin.  
  
Looking uncomfortable that Jack saw them being mushy, both Will and Elizabeth rose up from the bed and left the cabin. The love-struck pair made their way out into the open area of the ship as Elizabeth gazed dreamily at the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Isn't this just beautiful." She whispered, as Will went behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim seemingly frail body.  
  
"Yes..." he absent mindedly said, too busy staring at his fiancé  
  
"I must be the luckiest man alive to be loved by this wonderful creature." He thought, slightly tightening his grip on Elizabeth as she giggled in reply.  
  
Her hair was untied, the bundles of it laid on her shoulders, as they beautifully shined against the sun's orange rays. Her eyes glistened every time she'd laugh. Elizabeth didn't need a corset, her curvy feminine figure just needed a simple white dress on to look fabulous.  
  
"Oi William! Come over here mate, need to show ye somethin' that migh' be of importance." Jack Sparrow called out, yet again, ruining the moment.  
  
"I'm coming." Will shrugged, exchanging frustrated glances with Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll be back my love." He said.  
  
"I shall wait dear Will." She replied happily, though sadness was visible in her eyes.  
  
He jogged up to Jack Sparrow's cabin and spotted Jack fumbling in an over sized treasure chest.  
  
"Come over here mate...and take a look at this...." Jack slurred, pulling something out of a bag.  
  
Will approached Jack and examined the object by picking it up and brought it near his eyes to properly look at it. It was a small sphere that had a small red ruby on top of it which was just as big as a marble.  
  
"Well? What's so important?" Will asked, giving Jack a quizzical look.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, who looked quite insulted, grabbed the little object and fiddled around it with his fingers.  
  
"This, my friend, is a magical ball..." Jack stated, as he made several weird hand gestures.  
  
"A magical ball?" Will mimicked, looking unconvinced. His thoughts went back to when Gibbs told him about Jack's heat insanity.  
  
"Ye don't understand mate....it is quite intriguing...its says here in this book that this ball is sort of like a time machine....but it's very confusing mate...Ye see, this little bugger, can show you the reincarnation of someone who's passed away....the desperate man who invented this disappeared...leaving this thing in behind. His wife died and he tried to make her come back." He said, pulling out a book from under his bed and throwing it on the table in front of Will.  
  
"I see.....what are you going to do with it then?" Will asked, taking the ball from Jack's hands, and this time, he looked interested as he gazed at it.  
  
"Oh nothing of the kind..." he said.  
  
"Then why call me up here?" Will asked, throwing the ball back to Jack Sparrow.  
  
"I just wanted to give this to ye....its one of the most sacred treasures around....I want ye to keep it." Jack said, tossing it back to his friend.  
  
"Quite awkward, when did Captain Jack Sparrow start to give?"  
  
"What are ye talking about mate? Of course I give.... " he replied waving his hands around.  
  
"What's the catch Captain Jack Sparrow? I know there is..." Will sternly said.  
  
"All right, all right....ye caught me. Ye see, this thing can curse a ship, it's curse is worst than that Black Pearl curse, much more worst. Pirates are after this and all, and I'm askin ye and yer lovely lady to take it back with ye at Port Royal."  
  
Will hesitated at first, but then finally agreed. So with his pocket a bit heavier than it was a while ago, he left Jack's cabin and went in search for Elizabeth.  
  
Then suddenly...........he heard a scream...Elizabeth's scream. 


	2. Chapter II Goodbye

** Here I am again...blabbering on and on...=) I have nothing against Elizabeth...it's just part of the story....=) Please read and review....please inform me if there's anything wrong with the story...I'd be so happy if you'd do so...=)  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Cap'n, they're attackin' us!!!!" Gibbs roared in the cabin, waking up Jack who was in a peaceful slumber.  
  
"What ye talkin' abou'?" Jack asked, placing on his tri cornered hat back on.  
  
"The ol' pirates of black pearl! They've escaped capt'n, they're after us!!" Gibbs shouted out.  
  
"Get our crew ready to fight!!!!" Jack replied, tipsily putting on his weaponry.  
  
As he exited his cabin, Captain Jack Sparrow already found his own crew battling against the viciously looking pirates. He also spotted Will Turner in a sword fight with a big ugly man. Will was having a hard time with the man's heavy blows, his sword was bigger compared to his. Almost losing the battle, Will fell onto the deck's wooden floor as his counterpart pushed him.  
  
"Say goodbye." The pirate said, raising his sword to slay Will.  
  
So, to help a friend in need, Captain Jack Sparrow grabbed an empty bottle of rum and smashed it against the enemy's head, making the big pirate fall into the deep blue sea.  
  
"Goodbye." Jack said, wiping of the shatters of glass that scattered on his jacket.  
  
"Thanks mate." Will said with a smile, getting into another fight with another pirate, this time he was smaller.  
  
The barbaric battle held on for some time, which seemed like forever for Will. Unlike Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner didn't enjoy battles; he did it for the sake of being safe. He was sore all over, his sword was drenched with blood, and his once neat, clean clothes were now filthy stained with sweat and blood.  
  
"Will, where's the ball?" Jack shouted out to Will, as he pulled a rope and swung across the ship.  
  
"The hell with the ball Jack!" He shouted in reply, being too preoccupied in a duel.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth." Jack Sparrow smugly asked raising his eyebrows at Will.  
This made Will panic. He couldn't bear the thought of Elizabeth getting hurt, much more of dying. He had to go look for her, no matter how many pirates he'd have to take down, just as long as he knows his dear, dear Elizabeth was away from danger.  
  
"ELIZABETH! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" Will shouted out into the group of clashing pirates.  
  
"I think I have what yer lookin' for lad." A croaky voice malevolently exclaimed from a distance.  
  
Will followed the voice and saw a ghost like figure of Captain Barbossa holding up a pistol to Elizabeth's head while his free hand clung around her neck.  
  
"Y-you? But it's impossible...you're dead." Will said in disbelief, turning as pale as paper.  
  
"Ahh, but alas, here I am....a vengeful spirit." He replied, letting out an evil cackle.  
  
"You hurt her, I swear, I'll kill you." Will threatened, gripping tightly onto his sword.  
  
"Condolence Barbossa, never told ye that. I guess it is true, you were spat out by hell itself." Jack interrupted, as he slowly walked over to the ghost.  
  
"Blast ye Jack Sparrow...ye were never a good captain! Look at your men...yer crew, they're all struggling..and now....now I finally do what I've been wantin' te do back when I was still alive." He angrily shouted, pointing the pistol at Will.  
  
"C'mon mate, this boy had nothing to do with it...and it's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye." Jack pleaded with a smile.  
  
Barbossa remained unmoved, still holding the gun in Will's direction.  
  
"Too bad ye have to follow the footsteps of yer father..." Barbossa hissed, placing his finger on the trigger.  
  
Jack tried to fire at him, but unluckily, the bullet just went right through.  
  
"Silly." Barbossa said, as he smirked, completely ignoring Jack's gun shots at him.  
  
"As I was saying Will, I've come back with all these pirates to kill you...just you...and Jack...and this young lady over here...."  
  
"You leave her alone...if you want me, then fine...just let her free." Will replied, approaching Barbossa, and letting go of his sword.  
  
"Will, please do don't it. Please...." Elizabeth pleaded, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her voice continuous pleads were drowned by the clashing and clanging of swords all around.  
  
Without hesitation, Barbossa pulled the trigger, but as that happened, Elizabeth escaped from his grasp and covered Will, taking the bullet herself.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Will angrily shouted, as he kneeled down and cradled Elizabeth's weak body.  
  
"Ye'll pay for that!" Jack furiously yelled, taking his sword out and running towards Barbossa, but before he could even try to slash him, Barbossa's transparent body slowly faded away, as to all the other pirates that attacked their ship, and as well as the ghost ship.  
  
"Curses!" Barbossa finally cried out as he completely disappeared.  
  
Wounded pirates, a man, and a frail body of a woman were only left.  
  
"Elizabeth....s-say something..." Will whispered, tears started to form around his eyes.  
  
"I guess w-we're not g-g-going t-tttt-to hh-have th-that we-wedding after all...." She said softly, her eyes staring straight into Will's.  
  
"Don't say that...." Will said, covering her gun wound on her chest with the palm of his hand.  
  
"C'mon mate, let's take her back into my cabin...." Jack Sparrow called out as he helped carry Elizabeth to his bed.  
  
"She's losing a lot of blood." Will worriedly said, tearing of a piece of cloth from a blanket and pressuring it on Elizabeth's lesion.  
  
"Will....." She whispered.  
  
"Shhhhh....Ms. Swann, please don't speak...." Will replied, as a tear fell down his face.  
  
"Dear Will, h-how m...many times do I-I ha-havvve t-to tell you to c-call e Elizabeth?" Elizabeth whispered faintly, flashing a feeble smile at her heart broken fiancée.  
  
"At least one more...." He replied, now breaking into small sobs. Jack Sparrow, who looked quite sad as well, stood behind Will in disbelief.  
  
How can this be? Everything was perfect. Will finally won Elizabeth's heart, the girl who had saved him from dying alone in the endless depths of the sea. Guilt suddenly took over him...he had failed to save Elizabeth.  
  
"Will....please...take this." Elizabeth said, her voice getting weaker and weaker by every word.  
  
With all her strength, she took off her ring and shakily handed it over to Will's open hand.  
  
"This is our engagement ring?"  
  
"It is for the best...Will, I love you." She finally said.  
  
At that very moment, Elizabeth's once lively body was now lifeless. Her eyes just stared ahead it would never have that kind of spark. Her skin was now cold and clammy, and her face was drained out of happiness.  
There was nothing else they could do...Will embraced her one last time.  
  
"Good bye." He murmured sadly. 


	3. Chapter III A girl with a lost heart

** Hi there, well this is the third chappie posted....the good stuff is starting on the fourth one....so please R& R for comments or suggestions...=) Luva yah guys! Tanx for the nice reviews...those encouraged me....**  
  
Chapter III  
  
Year 2004...  
  
"Liza, let's get out of here...it's so damn boring...." Liza's friend, Anna, hissed.  
  
Anna, a petite 17 year old with light green eyes, long straight jet- black hair and cherubic features, always had a knack for disliking libraries, it wasn't exactly her favorite place in the world, Anna hated books. Liza, on the other hand was the exact opposite...a beautiful 17 year old with long light brown wavy hair and a slim body was always picked by her classmates for being a 'spoiled' rich girl, Liza would be usually seen with a book in her hands. It was actually like a wet blanket for her. A book would take her far away from her thoughts, to places which were magical and mysterious. Letting go of reality by reading pages was the only antidote to Liza's social suffering since her life at school wasn't what you would call perfect. The all girl high school she has enrolled in has been a nightmare for her. Liza would always painfully look back at what her school mates would do to her. They'd curse her family, fill her locker with manure, throw her stuff in a toilet bowl, and they'd always humiliate her during classes.  
Life, for Liza was definitely horrible...she only had a hand full of friends, her parents were always away; being very important business people, and she didn't have a love-life since she left her confidence locked up somewhere far away.  
  
"Please Liza, let's just go to a record bar or something...not just in here...it's so boring." Anna quickly replied in her usual deep British accent.  
  
"Okay, okay...let's go...." Liza garbled as she closed the book and stood up.  
  
Anna let out a happy yelp as they made their way back to Liza's mansion.  
  
"Liza? Are you still planning to throw a party on your 18th birthday?" Anna asked, as she followed Liza into the mansion's entrance.  
  
Although Anna was always around the mansion, she would still constantly gawk at the big construction. Who wouldn't? The Swann's residence was the biggest around in London; anyone could notice the manor even from a distance. To Anna, it was a blessing to be able to step into such a wonderful place, since she actually didn't live in a place that was almost as big as a mall, but to Liza, it was like a plague she just had to get used to.  
  
"Yes, I am...crikey Anna, how many times you have to ask me that!? " Liza replied, letting out a slight grunt of frustration.  
  
"But doncha think it's weird to have a costume party on your debut?" Anna replied with enthusiasm.  
  
As both of them entered the lounge areas, Anna immediately made herself feel right at home as she ran to a cushy sofa and jumped onto it.  
  
"I was just worried you might back out, you know.....you invited the girls from school." Anna concernedly replied, as she kicked off her rubber shoes.  
  
"Mother says I have to socialize....its like she cares or something..." Liza replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Are you going to have a date?" Anna asked once more, her eyes were glued to a new painting that hung on the living room wall.  
  
"No." Liza simply replied, as she literally wiped off the smile from her friend's face.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, Ms. Swann, but your father has left a package for you. He says it's your debut present." The Swann's butler, Duncan announced, as he appeared at the big doorway of the room. He slowly approached Liza, in a well-groomed royal manner and handed the slightly big and heavy paper- covered package to her.  
  
"Thank you Duncan." Liza said, laying the parcel in front of her.  
  
After Duncan left, Liza immediately ripped off the layers of paper and found herself looking at a quite old brown leather covered book.  
  
"What is it Liza?" Anna, who was getting a bit carried away with the jitters, excitedly asked. "It's a book." Liza replied, her face lit up as she started to slightly smile.  
  
"Oh......a book..." Anna disappointingly repeated as she fell back down on the couch.  
  
Never did Liza imagine her father giving her something so precious. She really didn't expect him to actually get her something she liked. It wasn't like the other gifts she has received every year....diamond necklaces, pretty silk designer night gowns, leather shoes...etc...it was an interesting book.  
  
"Thanks dad." She whispered as she traced her hands on the book's texture.  
  
"What's the story then?" Anna, who was still a bit disenchanted, asked.  
  
Liza opened up the book's cover and smiled even more.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean!" She breathlessly squealed.  
  
"Whoopee." Her friend sarcastically reacted, finally lying down on the sofa.  
  
"You don't understand, you see...I've always told my dad that I had this fascination for pirates...I find them completely...."  
  
"Disgusting? Barbaric? Merciless?" Anna interrupted.  
  
"Not all pirates are like that...there are also some good ones. And I'll bet you this story will have good pirates." Liza, who looked quite offended, said in a huff.  
  
"Oh come on Liz, that's just a story, its only make believe. Can you just read that book after your party. Don't waste your time reading that, I want you to concentrate on your big day tomorrow." Anna sternly answered, as she pulled the book away from Liza and hid it under the sofa.  
  
"Some pirates are good." Liza assured herself as she finally sighed and took Anna to her bedroom to fix up their costumes for tomorrow. 


End file.
